Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to systems, devices and methods for storing or containing items, such as weapons and other valuable against unwanted access; and more specifically relate to a disguisable, portable or mobile locker system and method of use.
Description of the Related Art
Art that may or may not be related to my inventions taught herein include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,997, entitled “Gun case including means for suspending the gun case from a support” discloses “[a] gun case including means for suspending the gun case from a support in such a manner that the gun case may be conveniently stored. The gun case includes at least one openable loop securely attached thereto and receivable around a support such as a clothes rod or a hanger to permit the gun case to be suspended from the support. The openable loops supporting the gun case are releasably secured by metal snaps, buckles or Velcro straps. The gun case may be provided with a rigid hanger receiving a pair of spaced openable loops and permitting the gun case to be suspended from the rod of a clothes closet. The gun case may also be provided with means for permitting the gun case to be attached to a belt and thereby form a holster and including a resilient bumper secured to the end of the gun case to protect the muzzle of a gun received in the gun case and zipper-like slidable fastener means which permit access to the gun within the gun case such that the gun therein may be easily removed when the gun case is used as a holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,085, entitled “Closet hiding place” discloses that “[t]he closet hiding place includes a plurality of telescopic channels that can be adjusted relative to each other to extend the length of a wall above a closet door. The channels are either generally rectangular or semicircular with an open top and simulate a duct when installed in a closet. The channels are mounted to the wall by the extension of fasteners through slots along the upper edge of the back wall of each channel. The front and bottom walls are longer than the back wall to enable the channel to sit flush against the wall. The open top enables a user to place items in the channels to obscure the items from the view of unauthorized persons such as thieves or small children.”
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20080203860 A1 entitled “Concealed Firearm Curio Cabinet” discloses “[a] curio cabinet apparatus comprised of: a central portion having a top surface, a first side surface, a second side surface, a bottom surface, and a front surface; at least one optically concealed forming an optically concealed firearm storage compartment.”
My inventions disclosed herein are directed to an improved storage system for weapons and other valuables that provides physical security and/or visual security in the form of disguise or camouflage.